


Страшный сон

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, Dystopia, Future, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Лэрри родился в тридцать первом веке. Он работает в борделе и мечтает выплатить кредит клинике, которая сделала его сказочно красивым. Чтобы получить чуть больше денег, Лэрри связывается с Подпольем.





	Страшный сон

Рабочий день Лэрри начинался после захода солнца, и обычно он отсыпался до последнего, но сегодня проснулся в середине дня. Enjoy Inc. перевезли его с Венеры на Землю за жалкие стандартные сутки, и такое приключение для организма Лэрри было сильной нагрузкой. Он рассчитывал получить выходной или даже парочку, а вместо этого получил две синие таблетки и пожелание хорошей работы.  
— Гадость, — сказал Лэрри, глотая первую таблетку. Она должна была привести в норму его метаболизм и помочь ему переключиться на новый режим. Венерианские ночи за последнее десятилетие стали сносными из-за порядочных инвестиций в атмосферу, но все равно были до ужаса короткими.  
Решив, что бесполезно тратить время на попытки заснуть, Лэрри размялся на тренажере, выпил немного питательного бульона и отправился к рабочей площадке, чтобы заранее посмотреть, где ему придется провести грядущий год. Вакансия на Земле была разовой, предлагалась на условиях выкупного контракта, Лэрри поссорился из-за нее с Фрэнки и Максом, зато получил благодарность от шефа Подполья.  
— Ничего-ничего, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого, — сказал Лэрри безликому дроиду-патрульному, который приветствовал его вежливым кивком в общем холле жилого отсека.  
Дроид ничего не ответил — таких функций у него не было, но на всякий случай выдал Лэрри пастилку успокоительного.  
Пожевывая сочетание мяты с синтетическим наркотиком, Лэрри брел по коридорам Enjoy Inc., сравнивая филиалы планет. Он уже успел побывать на Марсе, отработал бесконечную ночь на Плутоне — самое смелое решение в его жизни — и даже успел мелькнуть на лунной вечеринке в честь двухсотлетия корпорации.  
У Лэрри было два секрета успеха. Первый — курс пластических операций, на который он согласился вопреки запретам воспитателей в интернате корпорации. Они утверждали, что у него слабое здоровье, но Лэрри знал, что это слабое здоровье легко будет поправить за хорошие деньги, а получить их без подходящей внешности он не сможет. Вместо искусственных имплантов он выбирал органические, поэтому с легким сердцем мог врать клиентам, что «всё настоящее» — это было его предметом гордости.  
Второй козырь Лэрри был куда более пикантным. Если бы клиенты узнали об операциях, они в худшем случае расхохотались бы, но если бы они узнали о Подполье — Лэрри вполне мог загреметь на утилизацию. Поэтому он держал язык за зубами и в корпорации прослыл молчаливым. Подполье связывалось с ним по необходимости, задавало вопросы, поручало несложные задания, но самое главное — отправляло на разные планеты, чтобы имидж Лэрри рос, а круг его знакомых расширялся. Подспудно Лэрри знал, что среди сотрудников Enjoy Inc. должна быть куча шпионов Подполья, но любил представлять, что он — единственный и неповторимый. Герой-одиночка, который прокладывает путь к Свободе целому обществу. Фантазии об этом помогали ему пережить ночь с тяжелым клиентом или забыть на время о долге перед клиникой, который сокращался не так быстро, как надеялся Лэрри.  
Филиал на Земле для Enjoy Inc. был центральным. Дроиды здесь обслуживали только жилой отсек персонала, а в помещениях для клиентов ходили только живые люди. Лэрри подозревал, что сможет вычислить несколько корпоративных клонов, но не мог быть в этом уверен, поэтому человечность атриума впечатлила его до глубины души. Он вспомнил Плутон с его бесконечными ночами, куда приезжали в короткие отпуска специалисты отделов государственной безопасности. С их напряженной работой и недостатком свободного времени расслабиться можно было либо на Плутоне, либо за пределами Солнечной, но такой отпуск был по карману далеко не всем. Плутон тоже обслуживали люди, но Лэрри объяснили, что это было связано с частыми сбоями дроидов и еще чем-то электромагнитным, а здесь, на Земле, дроиды работали отлично, и все-таки Enjoy Inc. не поскупились держать огромный штат.  
На первом уровне атриума стояли дешевые девочки и мальчики. Ни андрогинов, ни двуполых Лэрри не увидел, но это было ожидаемо. К первому уровню доступ был даже у таких, как Лэрри, так что здесь работали скучающие, отвлеченные подростки или отживающие свое старики. Лэрри прошел мимо, с удовольствием поймав на себе несколько восхищенных взглядов, и поднялся на следующий уровень.  
Второй уровень атриума обслуживали ребята подороже. Сюда пускали только опытных сотрудников с профильным образованием и хорошими результатами выпускных экзаменов. Лэрри сам мог оказаться на этом уровне, если бы не операция и связи в Подполье. Он заметил несколько знакомых лиц и махнул им. Кое-кто ответил, кто-то был занят разговором с клиентом. Лэрри решил в пересменок подойти и поздороваться с ними без суеты.  
Его путь лежал на самый верх — к элитному уровню, допуск на который получали только прошедшие проверку госбезопасности. Лэрри прошел ее, тщательно следуя инструкциям Подполья, а как прошли ее другие — не спрашивал, об этом старались лишний раз не вспоминать.  
— Девятнадцать восемьдесят четыре? — уточнила администратор.  
Лэрри приподнял локоны, показывая номер на шее. Он привык, что его узнают в лицо, но на Земле такое можно было простить.  
— Ваш рабочий день начнется через три часа сорок восемь минут, — заметила администратор.  
Лицо ее было бесстрастной маской, изображающей пародию на вежливость. Она должна была выполнять много полезных функций, и поскольку общение с клиентами в них не входило, на работу брали всякий сброд. Лэрри натянул улыбку:  
— Хочу осмотреться.  
— Ваш рабочий день начинается через три часа сорок семь минут, — ответила она.  
Он на секунду усомнился, что она — живая, но на ее шее был порядковый номер и штрих-код, а это означало промышленную серию. Возможно, занизили интеллект — она ведь не виновата в этом. Лэрри постарался быть вежливым:  
— Я понял, что не должен работать прямо сейчас, я хочу осмотреться. Другим сотрудникам я не помешаю.  
— Добро пожаловать, девятнадцать восемьдесят четыре, — администратор растеклась в улыбке.  
Лэрри потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение — она снова показалась ему дроидом. Зачем они штампуют таких ребят? Интересно, сколько стоит кормить такую и держать для нее койко-место? Не проще ли поставить дроида с органической кожей?  
Мысли об администраторе и ее судьбе улетели из головы Лэрри, когда он прошел к знакомым подиумам третьего уровня. Enjoy Inc. ценила традиции, поэтому система трех уровней уходила корнями в далекое прошлое, когда отцы-основатели создавали первую контору в трущобах Сингапура. Историю корпорации Лэрри всегда учил на отлично. Третий уровень был вершиной вершин, здесь можно было найти любые модификации, и каждый сотрудник знал, как вести себя с клиентом.  
— Вы свободны? — засмотревшись на коллег, которые занимали подиумы по периметру уровня, Лэрри не заметил клиента, который подошел к нему.  
— Сейчас я не работаю, — ответил Лэрри, добродушно улыбаясь. — Если вас заинтересовал именно я, вы можете вернуться ночью.  
— Жаль, — сказал клиент.  
— Я могу посоветовать вам кого-то?  
— Нет, — клиент рассмеялся. — Друзья подговорили меня прийти сюда. Честно говоря, никогда не увлекался всем этим.  
— Всем этим? — Лэрри изобразил искреннюю растерянность.  
— Сексом.  
— Ах, этим, — Лэрри многозначительно покивал.  
— Да, я подумал, они ходят, может и мне стоит.  
— Если у вас есть желание, — Лэрри пожал плечами. Его задачей на этапе знакомства было изображать безразличие с намеком на скуку. На третий уровень не ходили ради вешающихся на шею шалав — таких полно было на первом. Сюда поднимались ради историй, ради новых впечатлений, ради воспоминаний «о той самой ночи». Лэрри гордился этим.  
— Желание есть у всех, — усмехнулся клиент. — Вопрос в том, стоит ли оно таких денег.  
— Их все равно придется куда-то потратить, — отозвался Лэрри. — Почему бы не здесь.  
— Я коплю на дом, — ответил клиент.  
Лэрри заинтересованно осмотрел его. Он не был на работе в полном смысле слова, так что мог позволить себе этот интерес. Человек, который копит на дом — что-то новенькое. Может, он еще и сад разбить хочет? Самостоятельно вырастить ребенка?  
— Устаю от работы, — клиент виновато улыбнулся. Его строгому лицу эта улыбка совсем не шла. Лэрри оценил его на уровень высших чинов государственного аппарата или верхушку корпоративной цепи. Здесь поработали с генами и не скупились на улучшения. Скорее всего, этот тип даже простудой ни разу не заболел. Кое-кому везет, а у Лэрри чертов долг, и все это ради красивой оболочки. За фасадом обычное тело без изысков, даже печень своя — кому рассказать, засмеют.  
— Мне моя нравится, — сказал Лэрри.  
— Моя работа тоже мне нравится. Ричард, — он протянул Лэрри руку на манер военных.  
— Лэрри, — рукопожатие подтвердило теорию. Военный — тут и думать не о чем. Больше никто не хватает пальцы так, будто наступает конец света.  
— Я уже понял, что вы не работаете, но я могу отвести вас в зону отдыха?  
Странный клиент Ричард заказал Лэрри порцию натурального мяса, вина из старых запасов и даже предложил закурить. За столом он рассказывал о своей работе в пограничных войсках и постепенно его истории из скучных и бестолковых превратились в захватывающие. Лэрри слушал, как крошечный отряд пробирается по джунглям, защищаясь от диких зверей под обстрелом врага, и сердце его замирало. Работа Ричарда была потрясающей, и Лэрри не замедлил сообщить об этом.  
— В последнее время много проблем, — нахмурился Ричард.  
— Каких?  
— Я не могу об этом говорить.  
— По закону «О государственной безопасности» сотрудники третьего уровня корпораций эротического обслуживания имеют право к допуску уровня «Альфа», — ответил Лэрри.  
Допуск уровня «Альфа» был причиной, по которой Лэрри и ему подобные мальчишки и девчонки попадали на третий с помощью Подполья.  
— Вот оно что? — удивился Ричард.  
— Можете проверить у вашего адвоката.  
— Вряд ли кому-то понадобится врать о таких вещах в наше время. Утилизация — не самый радостный исход, верно?  
Ричард будто проверял, готов Лэрри выслушать его тайну или нет. Лэрри кивнул. Через него прошли люди самых разных профессий, и он, отработав первый год в Enjoy Inc., еще на стажировке, понял, что большая часть приходит не ради секса. Для этого есть ребята подешевле. На третий поднимались либо для вещей, о которых хотели рассказать коллегам, либо для вещей, о которых не могли рассказать никому.  
— Все дело в этих сепаратистах, — вздохнул Ричард.  
— Сепаратистах? — Лэрри хлопнул глазами. Он умел изображать недоумение двадцатью различными способами — это было на один способ больше, чем изображение немыслимого блаженства.  
— Да, это так называемое «Подполье». Слышал о таком?  
— Слышал, конечно. Здесь много разных клиентов.  
— Есть «подпольщики»? — Ричард подобрался, будто напав на след добычи.  
— Обо всех противозаконных действиях мы обязаны сообщать в отдел безопасности, — ответил Лэрри.  
— Ну конечно! — Ричард хлопнул по столу от разочарования. Он был импульсивным человеком, Лэрри стало интересно побывать с ним в постели хотя бы раз. Импульсивный военный — намного веселее, чем безучастные клерки корпораций.  
— Я думал, это просто кучка фанатиков, — заметил Лэрри, закидывая наживку. Подполье хорошо платило за информацию о планах военных и безопасников, так что Лэрри хотел избавиться от внушительной части долга перед клиникой.  
— Если бы, — вздохнул Ричард. — Похоже, они куда лучше организованы. Возможно, некоторые работают прямо здесь.  
— Да вы что? — удивился Лэрри.  
Он почувствовал неприятный холод в ногах.  
— Да, ребята рассказывали, в прошлом месяце отсюда вытащили парочку шпионов. Выкладывали Подполью каждый чих начальника отдела Евгеники при Министерстве.  
— Ничего себе! — Лэрри не знал, что кого-то схватили в филиале, куда его направило Подполье.  
Сердце больно ударило в грудь несколько раз.  
— Представь себе, — усмехнулся Ричард. — Кричали, что их заставили. Разве можно кого-то заставить делать такое? Вы, ребята, тут в золоте купаетесь. Никакого риска, сплошное удовольствие, медицинская страховка покрывает даже пластику. Верно?  
— Не совсем, — ответил Лэрри, хотя должен был вежливо улыбнуться и кивнуть.  
— Что, денег никогда не бывает много?  
— Хорошие хирурги дорого стоят, — дипломатично сказал Лэрри, но понял, что прокололся. Теперь Ричард знает, что у него проблемы с деньгами.  
— У тебя красивое лицо — это правда. Не представляю, сколько такое стоит. Сколько бы ни стоило, деньги потрачены не зря. Я тебя сразу заметил, как только ты зашел. Да еще куча людей — все обернулись. Найдешь себе пару спонсоров и можно жить в свое удовольствие.  
— Корпорация не приветствует спонсорство, — ответил Лэрри.  
— Да? Так у тебя что, вроде пожизненного контракта?  
— Контракты в моей сфере услуг не бывают пожизненными, — сказал Лэрри. Его мозг подсказывал ему, что он выбалтывает лишнюю информацию, но язык работал сам по себе. В старых фильмах герои произносили хорошее слово: «раскололи». Лэрри чувствовал, что его раскалывают прямо сейчас.  
— Издержки рисков, конечно, — покивал Ричард. — Я понимаю. Мне-то легче, у меня и пенсия предусмотрена.  
— У вас очень почетная работа, — заметил Лэрри. Нужно было перехватить ситуацию в свои руки. Он старался, как мог.  
— Ладно тебе! Тыщу лет назад она была почетной, а теперь один звук. Мы таскаем на себе такие цацки, что даже полк этих чертовых «подпольщиков» не страшен. Больше злит, честно говоря. Мы ведь должны охранять границы, а нас направляют сюда. Тридцать отрядов, и это только то, что я знаю. Чувствуешь? Пахнет жареным. Облавы, обыски. Кое-кому придется объяснять, откуда они берут деньги. Главное оказаться на нужной стороне. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Лэрри проглотил слюну и понял, что у него пересохло в горле. Руки его были сцеплены замком — вопиющее нарушение этикета. Он весь сжался на стуле и не проглотил ни кусочка от стейка, который стоил дороже, чем услуги Лэрри на целые сутки.  
— Тише-тише, — усмехнулся Ричард. — Все я знаю, дружок. Про твои делишки, про твою операцию.  
Ричард развернул перед Лэрри инфополе с красивыми фотографиями. На них Лэрри встречался с информаторами Подполья.  
— Я тебя веду почти месяц. Сиди и не дергайся. Понял?  
Лэрри медленно кивнул и постарался разжать руки — пальцы вспотели и прилипли друг к другу.  
— Свяжешься со своими ребятами и расскажешь им то, что я тебе здесь выболтал. Можешь не переживать, это все правда, от первого до последнего слова. Но последние слова тебе лучше бы не говорить, верно? Вряд ли они скажут тебе спасибо.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Лэрри.  
— Ладно, теперь о приятном. Я не тиран и не садист. Ну, может, самую малость. Будешь все делать, как я говорю, закроем твой долг. Останешься работать здесь, ребята из Enjoy не против. По рукам?  
Лэрри зажмурился, набрал воздуха в легкие и выпалил:  
— Разве у меня есть выбор?  
— Ого! — восхитился Ричард. — Смотри-ка, кусается, зубастый какой. Не переживай, выбор у тебя всегда был.  
— Какой? — растерялся Лэрри.  
— Утилизатор.  
***  
Жизнь на Земле, о которой Лэрри долго мечтал, оказалась сущим кошмаром. Дважды в неделю он встречался с информаторами Подполья, трижды — с Ричардом, который заходил на третий уровень в самом начале рабочего дня Лэрри и портил ему настроение на остаток ночи.  
С каждым днем ощущения обмана, преследования, угрозы усиливались. Лэрри стал просить дополнительные стимуляторы и глотал в день по таблетке, разглядывая показатели портативного медицинского модуля. Ничего хорошего они не писали — советовали обратиться к врачу и прекратить прием препаратов. Лэрри попробовал отказаться от таблеток, но через пару часов администратор велела ему принять их немедленно, угрожая штрафом. Лэрри ухитрился забыть имя клиента — непростительная оплошность.  
Самым отвратительным, однако, был вовсе не шпионаж, который отравлял каждый день жизни Лэрри. Самой отвратительной оказалась сама работа. Лэрри привык видеть интересных людей, беседовать с ними и получать на прощанье неплохой секс. Иногда секс был хорошим, иногда — никаким. Лэрри почти не обращал на него внимания, его задачей было придерживаться подходящей техники и пользоваться навыками актерской игры. Разговоры — вот что нравилось Лэрри. На Земле говорили о деньгах, и ни о чем больше. Лэрри узнал, сколько получают главы корпораций, их заместители, секретари и помощники секретарей. В его голове стройными рядами проносились тарифные сетки государственного сектора и надбавочные бонусы корпораций. Отсутствие вредных привычек — сотня кредитов в час. Наличие полезных привычек — две сотни кредитов в час. Минус там, плюс там — голова шла кругом от математики Земли.  
Когда-то на Земле сосуществовали друг с другом культурный и финансовый центры, но Лэрри быстро понял, что культурный центр переместился в другую область. Может, исчез за пределами Солнечной? В любом случае, ничего интересного на Земле не происходило: ни выставок, ни спектаклей. Высокое искусство здесь заменяли разовые развлечения.  
— Тебя это волнует? Что здесь нет выставок? — Ричард расхохотался в голос, когда услышал об этом от Лэрри. Они говорили подолгу, чтобы не вызывать подозрения у других клиентов и сотрудников. Нужно было чем-то занять бесконечные полчаса.  
— Я люблю искусство.  
Импульсивный военный Ричард из недосягаемого романтичного образа превратился в надзирателя, в котором не было не только романтики, но даже банальной страсти. Ричард смотрел на Лэрри с презрительным прищуром, и от этого презрения Лэрри хотелось врезать ему побольнее.  
— Вас учили такому?  
— Какому «такому»?  
Лэрри вспомнил их первый разговор, когда нужно было переспрашивать с наигранным удивлением. Теперь он старался не ради клиента, а ради остальных гостей. Сдерживал гнев и не кричал в лицо, да и только.  
— Искусству, всей это фигне.  
— Да, — отрезал Лэрри. Помолчал, заставляя себя быть решительным и грубым. Но потом чувство справедливости взяло верх: — Это не фигня.  
— Как скажешь, — засмеялся Ричард.  
— Это не фигня, — повторил Лэрри. Он не мог ничего поделать с тем, что Ричард контролировал каждый его шаг, угрожая утилизацией. Зато он мог отстоять честь искусства.  
— Ладно, зубастая шлюшка, расскажи мне про искусство и высокие ценности, — Ричард откинулся на спинку кресла и залпом выпил отвратительно крепкий алкоголь, который всегда заказывал во время их встреч. У него должна была быть искусственная печень.  
«И сердце», — мстительно подумал Лэрри.  
— Искусство — это то, что делает нас людьми, — сказал он вслух. — Без него мы все равно что животные.  
— Думаешь, написал стишок и стал человеком? — в голосе Ричарда послышались стальные нотки. — Нарисовал мазню — и сразу в человеки? Вот как? Значит, когда я рисковал своей жизнью ради твоей мордашки, отстреливаясь от чертовых «пузырьков», теряя людей, значит, в этот момент я не был человеком? Нужно обязательно вытворить что-нибудь «эдакое», чтоб меня записали в люди, да?  
— Да пошел ты! — закричал Лэрри, отшвырнул тарелку и вскочил на ноги. Фарфор разбился, соус растекся по прозрачному полу. Коллеги обернулись к Лэрри, а клиенты замерли, прислушиваясь к скандалу.  
— Сядь на место и веди себя _по-человечески_ , — процедил Ричард. — Не хватало еще проблем из-за твоей взбалмошности.  
Лэрри вспомнил об утилизации, о других угрозах, огляделся по сторонам и вернулся на место. Ему стало жаль себя, он почувствовал на щеках слезы.  
— Ревешь, как маленький. Не учили сдерживаться?  
— Тебе-то какое дело? Для тебя стараться? Да мне улыбнуться хватит, ты кончишь.  
— Ох-хо! Грубый, тощий зубастик. Кто же тебе платит? Весь отдел вербовки обслуживаешь, наверное? — хохотал Ричард. — Больше-то никому не нужен.  
— Чтоб ты знал, моя премия больше всех в отделе, — ответил Лэрри.  
— Ой, не могу! — Ричард согнулся от хохота. — Нянечка, погляди, я насосал больше всех. Умора! Какие же вы забавные. Кто-то ведь додумался вас выращивать, рассказывать вам эти байки про искусство. Как же, наверное, нелепо жить твоей жизнью. Проснулся, помылся, потрахался, а засыпаешь с чувством выполненного долга?  
— Говнюк, — процедил Лэрри и умолк.  
— Ты даже ругаешься, как маленький, — ответил Ричард, но смеяться перестал — должно быть, надоело.  
Они просидели положенных полчаса, обсуждая биржевые сводки, а потом Ричард ушел, оставив обычные чаевые. Администратор велела Лэрри привести себя в порядок и второй раз за неделю пригрозила штрафом. Лэрри ответил ей, что ему нужно срочно посетить врача — у него было такое право, и поскольку он никогда не злоупотреблял им, она не стала отправлять сопровождающего.  
Он шел по коридорам жилого отсека, разглядывая таблички с именами и порядковыми номерами сотрудников. Они были выполнены из дешевого пластика, чтобы проще было менять, когда один из работников переводился в другой филиал. Здесь были бесконечные ряды цифр, сочетания букв на любой вкус и штрих-коды с маркировкой генетических изменений. Они нужны были медицинским дроидам, которые обслуживали сложные модификации. Хочешь хвост? Без проблем, тебе прикроят немного костей, хрящей, мышц и кожи, а в голову пришьют нужные связи, чтобы ты мог пользоваться им. Но если ты хочешь жабры или чешую, это сложнее — здесь нужна регулярная проверка, гормональный баланс, дополнительные микроэлементы. Куда бы ты ни поехал, возле тебя должен крутиться дорогущий дроид с полным набором средств помощи. Лэрри не понимал ребят, которые шли на это. Деньги? Да, денег много — за такие вещи надбавки сказочные. Но разве деньги — это все? Он работал, потому что ему нравилось. Ради разговоров, выставок, концертов. Ради знакомства с интересными людьми. На дворе тридцать первый век, они покорили пять Систем, у Лэрри в запасе пять сотен лет, если только он раздобудет хорошую печень. Жизнь казалась прекрасной.  
— И ты все просрал, — сказал он самому себе, обернувшись в зеркало коридора.  
Тощая фигура по последней моде, волосы до пола, заплетенные сложным узором. Белая краска на лице, вкрапления рубинов и бриллиантов. Плотная рабочая одежда, закрывающая тело — остальное только для клиента. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и посмотрел на свой номер. Девятнадцать восемьдесят четыре. Один из последних в своей партии.  
Его посетила нелепая идея найти родителей. Вдруг они хотели бы познакомиться с ним? У них не было права искать его, иначе ему присвоили бы двухзначный номер. Но они получили право зачать его, а это дорогого стоило. Может и он сам лет через триста сделает что-нибудь в этом духе. Купит дом, чем черт не шутит! Живут же люди с такими мечтами.  
Вот и Ричард…  
— Говнюк, — повторил он, обращаясь к зеркалу.  
***  
В свой последний рабочий день на Земле Лэрри готовился оторваться по полной. Ему полагался выходной, но в выходные люди вроде него спали, а вот последняя ночь должна была остаться в памяти коллег. Они подарили Лэрри красивую брошь с изображением Земли, к которой прилагался сертификат подлинности. Дорогой подарок.  
Хороших друзей он не завел, но даже случайные знакомые не поскупились — Лэрри это польстило. Он вертел в руке брошь, которая переливалась драгоценными камнями, и жалел, что красный цвет не подойдет его украшениям. Придется носить в кармане до поры до времени. Придет мода на красный, и он достанет «Родину» из тайника.  
— Что, радуешься? — Ричард был тут как тут. Ждал Лэрри возле входа на уровень.  
Коллеги были уверены, что Ричард помешан на Лэрри и считали его извращенцем. В шутку делали ставки, когда вояка тронется окончательно и сделает «предложение». Сначала их шутки нравились Лэрри, а потом наскучили и стали таким же болезненным напоминанием о ловушке, как все остальное, связанное с Ричардом.  
— Куда ты теперь? — спросил Ричард, потому что Лэрри не ответил на его первый вопрос. В последний месяц Лэрри лишний раз не открывал рта, только когда Ричард начинал угрожать утилизацией.  
— Ты сам не знаешь? — в голосе Лэрри не было и тени вежливости. Коллегам он объяснил, что клиент любит «пожестче». Они проглотили — вояки часто приходили, чтобы ползать на коленях. Стресс от жизни в горячих точках утекал из них вместе с гордостью.  
— Еще одна командировка на Плутон, не благодари, — усмехнулся Ричард.  
— Твоих рук дело? — Лэрри не был особенно удивлен.  
— Подумал, тебе не помешает отдых.  
— Отдых? Там пашешь, как проклятый, на стимуляторах.  
— Я-то думал, тебе нравится твоя работа.  
— Нравится? — Лэрри выхватил бокал с крепким алкоголем из руки Ричарда и выпил залпом. Ему не было жаль печень — раз в год можно позволить себе и не такое. Это был его день, и он не собирался отдать ни минуты. — Знаешь, как я работаю? Просыпаюсь, одеваюсь, ем, иду по коридору сюда, сажусь за стол и жду, кто ко мне подойдет. Подойдет красавец миллиардер — повезло. Подойдет старик с подагрой, который на последние гроши решил оторваться — что ж, не мой день. Бывает, подходят ублюдки вроде тебя, которым нужна информация. И знаешь что я имею право сделать? Раздвинуть ноги. Не расстрелять их всех к чертям, не подыскать себе хорошенького информатора, а раздвинуть ноги и стонать, как мне хорошо. Знаешь, как часто мне хорошо?  
Ричард молчал.  
— Мой врач говорит, еще один такой год, и он будет обязан сообщить работодателю. Знаешь, что это означает? Меня спустят на второй уровень. Знаешь, кто туда приходит? Знаешь?! И все это из-за тебя, ублюдок. Все потому что ты не можешь сам справиться со своим жалким Подпольем, и тебе нужна помощь шлюхи. Что, твои сверхсекретные разработки не справляются? Старый добрый человеческий фактор, да? Вот что я тебе скажу, Ричард. Если ты думаешь, что можешь всю жизнь использовать меня тут, отправляя в командировки на Плутон или на Марс, то черта с два. Ты меня больше не увидишь. Мне плевать. Хочешь отправить меня в утилизатор — валяй. Лучше утилизатор, чем второй уровень, понял? Я не для этого влез в долги.  
Лэрри надеялся, что Ричард в свойственной ему манере ответит громко. Рассмеется или разозлится. Но Ричард продолжал молчать.  
— Знаешь что, — сказал он спустя несколько бесконечных минут, — мы ведь с тобой так и не переспали, верно?  
— Не знаю, — фыркнул Лэрри. — Если я буду помнить каждый хрен, не останется места на произведения искусства. Нас научили забывать лишнее.  
— Ладно, злющая шлюха, пойдем, — Ричард встал из-за стола и к ужасу Лэрри пошел к отсекам для клиентов.  
Лэрри не боялся секса, не боялся унижений или боли, но ему было отчаянно жаль последний день. Единственное, на что он надеялся за этот год. «Родина», Плутон — все показалось ему жалким, а особенно жалким — он сам с нелепым желанием «оторваться» напоследок.  
Свесив голову, он поплелся следом за Ричардом, сопровождаемый понимающими взглядами коллег. Один мальчик из начинающих подбежал к Лэрри и сунул ему красную пилюлю. В кругу Лэрри ее называли «Страшный сон». Проглоти и забудь. Их пили, когда тяжело было смириться с предстоящим. У некоторых клиентов были проблемы с головой, у некоторых — со здоровьем, а кое-кто любил звать всех знакомых, и тогда ночь превращалась в пытку. Выпей «Страшный сон» и утром не вспомнишь даже собственного имени. Пройдет не меньше недели, прежде чем память подкинет хоть что-то о дурных событиях.  
— Тебе нужнее, — усмехнулся Лэрри, возвращая подарок. Мальчишка новичок, мало ли кто позарится на такого. А у Лэрри за плечами пятьдесят долгих лет. Он — профи. Ричард? Да хоть десяток.  
Брошь «Родина» больно впивалась в ладонь, и пока они шли по коридору Лэрри сжимал ее все сильнее. Ему нравилась эта боль — она напоминала о том, что кроме Ричарда в его жизни есть еще много. Ребята с третьего уровня. Чертов Плутон. Будущее.  
— Раздевайся, зубастик, — сказал Ричард, когда они зашли в свободную комнату.  
Лэрри не удержался и фыркнул. Раздевайся, вот так, с порога. У военных никогда не было фантазии. Сейчас поставит на колени, а через пару минут будет стонать что-нибудь фантастически глупое.  
— Теперь вставай на колени, — сказал Ричард.  
Лэрри хохотнул.  
Щелкнул замок — Ричард закрыл дверь изнутри. От этого звука Лэрри дернулся. Щелчок ассоциировался у него только с одним — сейчас будет нечто из ряда вон. Потом он взял себя в руки и выровнял дыхание. Нет, этот последний день он не будет дрожать перед Ричардом.  
— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Лэрри?  
Лэрри не хотел знать, но все равно кивнул. Ему стало холодно.  
— В займе клиники, — Ричард включил вентиляцию на полную и закурил. Холод в комнате стал почти невыносимым, руки Лэрри задрожали. — Вас легко вычислить. Посмотреть список займов по пластике у вашего брата, и вот список «подпольщиков». Можно даже не стараться особо, буквально за каждым грешок. Все лезете в эту петлю, и ради чего? Ведь можно заработать по-другому.  
— Как?  
Лэрри стало интересно, как Ричард видит его жизнь.  
— Займись чем-то еще. Не лезь на самый верх. Я видел фотографии, не такой уж ты был урод. Милый мальчишка. Девчонки бы с ума сходили. Так для чего? Чтоб чувствовать себя круче остальных? Искусство, стишки, картинки. Зачем это все?  
Лэрри изо всех сил стиснул дрожащие пальцы:  
— Чтобы не быть роботом! Понял? Чтобы не быть как ты!  
За дверью послышались незнакомые хлопки. Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп, Лэрри понятия не имел, что это, и прислушался. Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп.  
— Я — робот? — Ричард снова захохотал. — Я — робот?! Я создал тебя, девятнадцать восемьдесят четыре. Своими руками смешал в колбочке и поместил в инкубатор. Тебя и еще две тысячи таких, как ты. Веселый эксперимент, правда?  
Лэрри потерял дар речи. Создал? Две тысячи? О чем, черт его дери, он говорит? Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп, за дверью происходило что-то странное.  
— Эксперименты с лояльностью, не обращай внимания. Подкрутили там, подкрутили тут. Обычная практика.  
— Но ведь…  
— Но ведь у тебя четырехзначный номер, да? Без штрих-кода, элита. Конечно, Лэрри, конечно. Ты, я — все мы элита. Хочешь узнать, кто меня создал?  
Лэрри не хотел, но все равно кивнул.  
— Я сам, — Ричард хохотал все громче. — Представляешь? Клонирование по исходному коду. Вот так просто. Сотню лет назад мне приспичило создать еще одного себя, и вот он я. Кто знает, где я теперь? Взрывает мозг, правда?  
— Но ведь…  
— Да, знаю, вся эта куча чепухи. Искусство, враги на границе, Подполье — вот это всё. Куча чепухи. Знаешь, что я понял? Знаешь, что по-настоящему важно?  
Лэрри не знал. Он не хотел знать. Он жалел, он ужасно раскаивался, что не выпил «Страшный сон».  
— Что мы с тобой встретились, — Ричард перестал хохотать. Он давно докурил, но когда подошел к Лэрри и протянул к нему руку, от его кожи еще пахло табаком.  
Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп. Лэрри не мог отрешиться от этого звука.  
— Начальство сказало, надо заканчивать с этим балаганом. Поэтому мы прикрываем лавочку.  
— Что?!  
— Да-да, зубастик, прости-прощай, филиал Enjoy Inc. Не волнуйся, такие места долго не пустуют, несколько корпораций уже подали заявки на площадь. Одна даже ухитрилась выкупить сертификат на право ведения бизнеса в этом районе. Инсайдерская информация — очень условное понятие в наше время. Что скажешь? Как тебе отпуск?  
Лэрри молчал. Он потерял работу, репутацию, он был почти уверен, что теперь его единственная возможность выжить — делать то, что говорит Ричард. Впервые за все время сотрудничества с Подпольем он понял, чего они добивались. Свободы. Хоть какой-то отдушины в мире, где все не только продавалось и покупалось, где все были уверены, что это — единственный способ сосуществования.  
— Не надо сверлить меня взглядом, Лэрри. Я никогда не желал тебе зла. Ваша партия вышла с браком — это правда. Но я ведь не уничтожил её. Ты должен быть благодарен, хотя бы немного. Сказать спасибо. Улыбнуться. Ну?  
Лэрри не мог улыбнуться. Если бы Ричард уничтожил партию, Лэрри теперь не пришлось бы дрожать от холода на коленях, гадая, что за звуки раздаются из-за двери.  
— Ты не слишком хорошо вписываешься в общество, Лэрри. Но это нормально. Мне это нравится. Правда нравится, я не вру. Ты — хороший парень. Если бы только убрать эти лохмы, накормить тебя как следует и показать тебе мир. Может, у тебя голова бы встала на место. Я так и сделаю. Пошли.  
Лэрри не знал, забыл Ричард, что на нем нет одежды, или помнил и сделал это специально, но из комнаты он вышел совершенно голым. Звуки стихли, вокруг царила абсолютная, оглушительная тишина. Рекламные дроиды молчали, негромкая музыка атриума умолкла. Шаги Ричарда отдавались гулким эхом.  
В коридоре, по которому они шли, было пусто. Но некоторые двери остались открыты, и Лэрри имел неосторожность заглянуть в одну из них. Там лежали клиент и сотрудник Enjoy Inc. Лэрри узнал его — это был мальчишка, который предлагал ему «Страшный сон». Лэрри понадеялся, что мальчишка успел выпить таблетку. Тихая спокойная смерть.  
Едва успевая за Ричардом, Лэрри добрался до атриума. Здесь Ричард остановился. Они осмотрелись по сторонам.  
Один из отрядов внутренней безопасности заканчивал зачистку систем, используя мануальное подключение через панель администратора. Женщина с плохо скроенным лицом валялась рядом. Вокруг, застыв в нелепых позах, лежали другие сотрудники Enjoy Inc. и несколько клиентов. Гораздо больше клиентов было возле выхода — должно быть, они успели отреагировать лучше. Почти никто из них не принял наркотики до прихода в атриум.  
Трупы, лежащие со всех сторон, погрузили Лэрри в состояние заторможенности. Он рассеянно разглядывал их, пытаясь вспомнить имена или истории, которые они пережили вместе. Обсуждение клиента, совместный обед — что угодно. Но перед ним был первый уровень, и ничего не приходило на ум. Лэрри стало стыдно. Они были мертвы, а он не мог даже почтить их память.  
Ричард пошел дальше, переступая через тела. Он снова закурил, и его массивная фигура на фоне тишины и пустоты атриума выделялась черным пятном на прозрачных стеклах. Ее отражение выглядывало на Лэрри со всех сторон.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Ричард, когда Лэрри замешкался.  
Второй уровень был похож на комнату отдыха. Они будто заснули. Здесь никто не успел убежать. Скорее всего, военные пустили газ, и никто не заметил его. На лицах трупов застыло расслабленное выражение.  
Лэрри шел мимо тел, наступая на ледяной пол. Его трясло.  
— Что ж, вот твоя работа, — Ричард замер возле входа на третий уровень.  
Вместо мирной картины второго здесь безумный художник изобразил батальную сцену. Лэрри подумал, что Ричард сделал это нарочно. Он не мог знать наверняка и не хотел спрашивать. Ему было приятно обвинить во всем Ричарда. Да, это он сделал. Он подговорил своих ребят устроить такое.  
Никто на первом уровне не был застрелен. Нет, это было бы слишком просто. Отряд, который работал тут, решил постараться на славу. Тела сотрудников были разрезаны на куски. Тела клиентов превратились в кашу. Лэрри старался не смотреть по сторонам лишний раз, но даже то, что он увидел, было похоже на ужас.  
— Полюбуйся, — Ричард глубоко затянулся.  
— Ты болен, — превозмогая тошноту, ответил Лэрри. Он уже видел трупы, ему неоднократно приходилось опознавать тела, и это позволяло ему стоять на ногах, хотя ему очень хотелось упасть на колени и избавиться от обеда.  
— Нет, — Ричард выпустил облако дыма. — Я здоров. И я надеюсь, ты тоже поправишься. Не так уж много вас осталось из старой партии. Думаешь, погибли невинные люди? Нет, Лэрри, так не бывает. Все, кого ты здесь видишь, работали на Подполье. Они передавали информацию о действиях Государства. Каждый файл, каждая фраза — сотни жизней простых граждан. Вот как это работает, Лэрри. Мы собираем шваль со всей планеты, приглашаем её сюда «на выходные», а потом избавляемся, одним махом. Трагедия в борделе Enjoy Inc., безумец убил толпу людей. Корпорации будет выплачена компенсация, на этом месте построят новое место для развлечения, и все останутся довольны.  
— Но ведь…  
— Да, есть еще два уровня, — вздохнул Ричард. — Мне их жаль. Если бы можно было обойтись без этого, я бы сделал это. Но я постараюсь кое-что сделать для них.  
— Кое-что?  
— Конечно, — на его лице опять возникла усмешка, Лэрри впился взглядом в неё, и его осенило. Нет, Ричард не _насмехается_. Он едва сдерживается от гнева. — Все личные дела будут восстановлены. Все ДНК подлежат возврату. Государство гарантирует безопасность каждого члена общества, помнишь?  
— Ты… вы… ты вернешь их? — ужаснулся Лэрри.  
— Каждого, — кивнул Ричард. — Одного за другим, по винтикам, делая пробы, отметая случайные отклонения. Такими, какими они были. Так же, как восстановил тебя.  
— Меня?!  
Он не знал, что думать. Не знал, как реагировать на все это.  
— Мне очень жаль, Лэрри, что все так вышло.  
Ричард как будто бы колебался. Он снова закурил.  
— Жаль? О чем ты говоришь?  
— Я опять ошибся, понимаешь? Все повторяется, снова и снова. Все повторяется, но я не могу подобрать нужные условия.  
— Условия? О чем ты?  
В руке Ричарда возник пистолет. Старомодное оружие. Скорее всего, Ричард раздобыл его на дорогом аукционе.  
— Я не был до конца честен с тобой, Лэрри, но если бы ты был собой, ты простил бы меня. Я не могу понять, что упускаю.  
Пистолет был направлен прямо на Лэрри. Несмотря на подгибающиеся колени, Лэрри старался держаться на ногах.  
— Я пробовал столько раз! — Ричард оставил сигарету в зубах, вытер глаза рукавом, перехватил сигарету и громко шмыгнул носом.  
— Я не понимаю тебя! — закричал Лэрри.  
— Я сам себя не понимаю, — ответил Ричард. Пистолет в его руке описывал мелкие окружности. Если бы Лэрри владел рукопашным боем, у него появился бы шанс.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил он вместо этого. — Пожалуйста.  
— Ты был таким ублюдком, когда начал все это, Лэрри, — всхлипнул Ричард.  
Лэрри стало жаль его.  
— Что начал?  
— Подполье, — пистолет выпал из рук Ричарда и он, упав на колени, наконец, разрыдался.  
Отстраненно, наблюдая за собой со стороны, Лэрри вспомнил, что понятия не имеет, как обращаться с пистолетом.  
***  
Они сидели за столом в окружении тел первого уровня. Ричард курил и говорил не замолкая, а Лэрри слушал, кутаясь в китель, который был велик для него.  
Ричард рассказывал об их первой встрече почти тысячу лет назад. О том, как им стало скучно. О том, как они решили поиграть в веселую игру. О том, как один за другим специально обученные агенты распространили идею восстания.  
— Ты назвал это «Подпольем», тебе было весело, — говорил Ричард, а Лэрри не мог поверить ему.  
Прошло больше часа. Лэрри морщился от мерзкого запаха человеческих внутренностей, фекалий и собственного пота. Он мечтал оказаться в другом месте, в другое время. История Ричарда затянулась, и чем больше подробностей он выкладывал, тем фантастичней казался его рассказ.  
— Две тысячи попыток, — сказал Ричард в конце, будто подводя итог. — Я устал.  
— Напомни мне, почему я умер? — спросил Лэрри, поражаясь нелепости своего вопроса.  
— Ты сказал, что понял, что делает человека из человека. Сказал, что разгадал секрет.  
— Вот оно что, — Лэрри подтянул к себе пистолет.  
Револьвер.  
Он вспомнил уроки истории, которые обожал. Эпоху, когда револьвер мог позволить себе почти каждый. Вспомнил конструкцию.  
Он всегда любил искусство.  
— Знаешь что, Ричард, — пистолет лежал в его руке, как влитой. Лэрри чувствовал, что знает в точности, что должен сделать. Металл был приятно холодным, а гладкая отполированная пальцами десятков прежних владельцев поверхность придавала Лэрри уверенности.  
— Что, Лэрри?  
— Я разгадал секрет, — Лэрри поднялся со своего места, обошел стол и наклонился над Ричардом. Ему не пришлось сильно сгибать спину — он был низкого роста. От природы. Потому что таким сделал его Ричард, воспроизводя по клеточкам, пытаясь добиться нужного результата.  
— Правда? — лицо Ричарда стало наивным. Лэрри увидел на нем отражение других клиентов. Богачей с Земли, фантазеров Марса, романтиков Венеры и тех, кто отправлялся на Плутон ради бесконечной ночи.  
— Конечно, — он наклонился к Ричарду и поцеловал его, вспоминая губы каждого, кто целовал его за эти годы. Они все были одинаковыми и искали в Лэрри _смысл_.  
— И что это за секрет?  
Ричард был ребенком, которому дали в руки колбу и сложный аппарат клонирования. Лэрри понял, что Ричард никогда не разберется, что делать с этими предметами. Значит Лэрри еще много раз будет просыпаться поздно вечером, одеваться и идти работать в один из филиалов Enjoy Inc., Future Ltd. и в десяток других, не менее знаменитых заведений.  
— Вот что делает нас людьми, — он поднес пистолет к виску, и, улыбаясь, надавил на спусковой крючок.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
